A radio frequency (RF) signal line is provided in a terminal such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a notebook, and the like. The RF signal line according to the related art is mounted in the form of a coaxial cable. In the case of being mounted in the form of the coaxial cable, it is general that the flexible printed circuit board is used in recent years because the space utilization in the wireless terminal is deteriorated.
With the development of communication technology, two or more RF signal lines are used for transmitting a short distance communication signal such as WIFI and/or a wireless mobile communication signal such as 3G and 4G.
As described above, when the coaxial connector is used as each of the RF signal lines to prevent signals from interfering with each other, a space occupied by the thickness of the coaxial connector itself and a fixing body for fixing he coaxial connector increases in the wireless terminal. To solve such the spatial problem, there is a need to use the flexible printed circuit board.
However, when the flexible printed circuit board is used, since the RF signal lines different from each other have to be spaced apart from each other so as to solve the signal interference problem, there is also a limitation in solving the spatial problem within the wireless terminal.
It should be understood that the foregoing description of the background art is merely for the purpose of promoting a better understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not to be construed as admission that the prior art is known to those skilled in the art.